Fate Overture
by Ghost of The Devil
Summary: Takes place many years into the future, the names may seem misspelled but I purposely did that. I don't know why I changed the format, but I may change it depending if I feel like it. Yes the prologue is short. The 17th Holy Grail War has begun, it is up to Alexander and his team to win and make his wish to stop the war once and for all, though it is futile he will still try.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"The 17th Holy Grail War is almost upon us," the Judge said.

Each one is to summon their servant from the seven classes; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker. To be able to summon a servant one must have at least a catalyst for its ritual, it maybe a relic or an old memento.

Though it may be hard to believe, but Heroes from the past, may it be a different age and nation or timeline will comeback to life in order to kill each other off for supremacy summoned by their Master. These entities are called servants.

There will be 7 pairs, a Master and a servant, the remaining pair will receive the grail and be granted one wish. A Wish worth dying for...

That my friends... is the Holy Grail war...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Most days are just normal, such as waking up; suffer in school then go back home to work on homework. Then the cycle repeats itself. While at school I noticed a few foreigners coming in and going to the office. I counted 4 of them. One was an old man, possibly around his 50's wearing a light brown suit and a fedora; he looks like he came from Great Britain. Another one was probably no older than 24, she wore a blue frilly dress, blond and seems like she's from Europe. The third person that came in was a young girl, probably from Japan, from the looks of it she is around my age. She wore a beautiful black dress, but that was it.

Unfortunately I didn't get a good look at the fourth person.

Either way, they all looked extremely rich. I wonder what a couple of rich millionaires, possibly trillionaires, are doing here at such a rundown school.

I tried to follow them but the bell rang, I was going to be late so I'll just worry about it later.

In class, the teacher was teaching the same old things over and over again.

Before I forget, my name is Alexander, Alexander Von Hausen. Though my name may not sound like it, I am actually from one of the four royal families around the world.

The reason I'm attending middle class high school instead of one of those rich high class private schools, is because I wanted to live a regular life like the students here. The only people who know about my status are the teachers and my two best friends.

The teachers were kind enough to keep it a secret, and so did my two best friends, though they accidentally discovered it a few months ago.

One of them is always so very talkative and stubborn, his name is Steven Williams, but most people just call him Willy for short. The other one is Shanon, no one knows her last name, not even the teachers and she refuses to tell us. She likes to act like a tomboy, and when Willy talks nonstop, she would tell him how he's loud and annoying. Funny thing is, she likes Willy but he's too dense to realize that. So I agreed to help her to get him to recognize her feelings for him, so far no luck.

When they discovered my secret, they still treated me the same way as they did before they found out about me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school was over, I noticed those four foreigners getting into limousines. But when one of them was getting in, I caught notice of a red emblem on the top of their right hand, that's when I realized who they really are and why they're here.

From that point forward, I now know that this school- no, this city is going to become a battlefield.

The next day I did nothing but worry about what's going to happen to everyone, to the city. But what I'm mostly worried about is how many casualties and deaths there are going to be. I thought to myself, "There has to be a way to stop this from happening." As I walked into the school, I see Shanon standing next to the stairs, but I don't see Willy at all. I went up to her and asked, "Hey Shanon, where's Willy today?" She replied, "He called and told me he had something urgent to do."

The bell had rung, and my next class is P.E., I always hated that class. I don't mix well with exercising.

We headed into the locker room to get dressed. After that we would head out into the gym. But today was different, like a whole new level of different. The moment I walked into the gym, I felt something odd. The feeling was strange; it was more of a tingling sensation.

I knew that nothing good is going to come out of that, I couldn't even move even if I wanted to. The sensation seems like it had me paralyzed, I tried so hard to move, but my body refuses to listen. Till the principle came on, that was enough for me to regain my senses and the control of my body. On the announcement the principle announced, "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PHYSICAL EDUCATION, THE GYM WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE. ALL STUDENTS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO ENTER FOR 3 DAYS STARTING THURSDAY. THAT IS ALL,"

That was what caught my attention; I had a feeling in my guts that I knew why the gymnasium won't be usable on those 3 days. The day had ended, but on my way home, I couldn't get that sensation out of my head. As I was turning towards my neighborhood, I ran into someone, someone I recognized. It was the European lady from before.

"Good day young man," she greeted me with such a joyful smile. Without thinking, I replied, "Good afternoon milady, fine day we're having aren't we?" Why did I say that? Maybe I'm just accustomed to it given my family background.

"Why yes it is, my name is Maya Christalph, and you are?" she asked. The Christalph family, one of the four royal families; well known for their wide range knowledge of almost everything. Rumors had it that the Christalphs had managed to get their hands on the Gates of The Titans, a world where the Titans are imprisoned in. I responded to her question, "I'm Alexander Von-," that's when I stopped. I can't let her know I'm a Von Hausen, because if I do, then I won't be able to avoid her, mostly personal reasons. "I mean Johnson, Alexander Johnson is my name," I quickly responded. The moment I said that, her expression grew grim.

Maya: That's a nice name

Me: Thanks, you too

Maya: Though my name is unique, I'd like to know why you lied about yours.

Me: I don't know what you're talking about.

I knew it, she's on to me. As I tried to think of a good excuse, she smiled and said, "Well if it's personal, then I won't bother about it."

I was surprised by what she had just said. Normally if someone knew I was lying, they would have pestered me till I had told them. But she's different, as I was about to say something, she said, "Well I should be going, pleasure meeting you Mr. Johnson." The she just left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

By the time I had gotten home, it was already 7 in the evening. I did what I needed to do and just went to sleep.

As I fell asleep, I dreamt something unusual. I saw fire, the flames all over the place, going out of control. Smoke rising, buildings and skyscrapers collapsed and destroyed. I heard nothing but scream of pain.

Before I knew it, I had woken up on the floor. I looked at the time, it's now 6:37 a.m. So I thought to myself "I really don't like this feeling I'm having" The moment I got up, a burning sensation came onto the right of my hand. When I took a look at the top of my hand, there was a bright red glowing, a symbol had showed up.

"So I was chosen again?" I asked myself. That dream and the symbol on my hand was no mere coincidence at all.

On my way to school, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream or why the Grail had chosen me. By the time I got to school, Willy and Shanon were waiting for me at the front entrance. Since they don't know about it, I try and hide my right hand from them. We did our usual greeting and walked on in. I stopped and asked them, "That's right, isn't today Thursday?" When I asked that, Willy had remembered as well. "That's right!" he said, "Starting today and Monday, no one is allowed to use the gymnasium."

Meaning I would have no choice but to go to the gymnasium later, but when? All of a sudden, the announcement came on, "Attention, please report to the gymnasium around 10, for those of you who knows what I meant."

10? That's during my second period, now I have to think of how to sneak out of class.

Then I noticed Maya, elegant as ever. I walked up to her to wish her luck, she told me, "I don't need luck since I know I'll do great!" As she walked past me, I accidentally blurted out what I was thinking, "It's because of that cocky attitude, you'll lose and it may cost you your life."

I couldn't believe I actually said that, when I turned around to look at Maya, she paused for a while. She then said to me, "Thanks for the advice," and continued walking. From that I could tell I had upset her, though it wasn't intentional. As I was making my way to class, I saw a Priest walking towards the gymnasium, from that I can conclude that the priest is the judge of the war.

While in class, right when I was about to fall asleep, my teacher received a call. When she done talking on the phone, she called my name, "Alexander, please report to the main office immediately." The moment she told me that, the whole class just looked at me. Of course, most of them believe I had gotten myself into some kind of trouble. That is true though, and it isn't your natural kind of trouble. "Well at least I won't have to sneak out now," I said to myself.

When I reached the main office, the principle was standing in front of the office door. Next to him on his left is the Priest from earlier.

"Congratulations," said the principle, "You have been chosen to participate in the Holy Grail War, young master," said the Priest. It doesn't surprise me that he would know that I was chosen without ever needing to tell him. Before I could say anything, he quickly directed me towards the gym.

As I walked in, I saw the other foreigners from before, and there was Maya, plus two more who I've never seen before.

What truly struck me was that one of the masters was a little girl, possibly around the age of 8. But later that won't matter anymore, the moment this war starts, she will become nothing but a killer. The lights went dark; everyone who was talking has now gone silent. Then a spotlight and it was focused on the Priest. "Welcome to you masters, allow me to say that I am glad to meet you all here today."

As we listen to him talk, I noticed something. It may have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw the Priest form a suspicious grin on his face. It made me quite uneasy.

Among his speech, he mentioned something quite unexpected to all of us.

"In this war, you'll fight, not only with your servant, but along side with another master as well," explained the Priest, "So I suggest that you go find your partner now, you have 1 minute to do so."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The moment countdown began; the masters were panicking, trying to quickly find their partner. Even I was worried, not because of not finding a partner, but being paired up with someone who I wouldn't get along with well.

As I try to find somebody to pair up with, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Maya right behind me, without hesitation I asked her, "If you don't mind, would you consider being my partner in this war?" I waited for an answer, and then she started laughing and replied, "That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." So I asked to make sure, "So does that mean-," she quickly replied, "Of course I'll be your partner."

I was glad to hear her answer; now I didn't have to worry about looking for a partner now.

The Priest announced, "The time for finding partners is now over, who still doesn't have one?" When he asked that, I looked around to see who the last master is. I looked and looked, and then I saw the last master. It was the little girl from before; she was standing in that small corner all by herself. The Priest walked up to her and picked her up by the hand. He turned to us and asked, "Is there any group that would like to include this young lady?"

Nobody around said anything, I can only guess that they doubt her power and are too afraid that she would cost them this war. As I was getting ready to say something, Maya jumped in and said, "We will include her in our team." I was surprised that she even wanted someone like her to join us, considering how her family is full of pride.

Very well, she'll be your ally," said the Priest. The little girl came our way, she looks as if she's about to collapse from nervousness, or maybe she's just scared.

When she came up to us, I greeted her, "I'm Alexander Johnson and this is Maya Christalph, you are?" I can tell the little girl was hesitant in telling us her name. "I go by the name… Victoria," she finally said. And so the judge continued, "Now you will form a contract with your partner." We were each given a contract and basically we had to sign our name and a whole bunch of other process, once the contract is completed it cannot be broken, a Self-Gies Scroll.

"Now," said the judge, "I will call your name and hand you your artifact while letting you know what the cost of it was."

Artifact? I don't remember actually ordering one at all. Unless- no, I'm sure of it, my family knew about my participation in the war. So they had ordered me an artifact without my knowledge.

"Master Maya Christalph, $1, 747, 000," the judge announced. I was confused on one thing, so I instinctively asked, "Why are you announcing how much our artifacts are?" He turned to me and said, "That is because the Church had paid for them under your requests, so you'll need to know how much you'll need to pay back." That seems reasonable, well to me at least.

The judge continued, "Master Richard Vower, $413, 050, 017." I was amazed and shocked at the same time at how expensive the artifact is. Richard Vower, was the old man from before, he really is rich.

Master Vower's artifact seems to look like a rusty sword; it was hard to see it clearly since it was in a case.

"Master Vower, please go to the designated classroom you were assigned to," the Priest said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"On to the next master, Master Aizawa Kaori, fortunately your family has already paid for it," the Priest told her. Master Aizawa Kaori, she was the Japanese girl from before. She really does seem to be around my age, though sometimes the eye can deceive.

"Master Alexander Von-," before the Priest had finished calling my name, I quickly interrupted him, "Ah, that's me." I walked up there and received my artifact. "Don't you want to know the price of your artifact?" asked the Priest. I replied, "No, I'm good. Just send me the bill for it."

I walked out of the gymnasium and saw Maya waiting for me, "How much was your artifact?" asked Maya. I replied, "You don't want to know." It was pretty much the only excuse I could only think of for the moment. As we waited for a minutes for Victoria to come out, she finally did. We looked at her and she has tears in her eyes and covering her nose. We ran up to her and asked what had happened, she told us, "While going up to get my artifact, I tripped and hit my nose." I was relieved to hear that, because I thought that someone had picked on her just because she is a young master. I asked Maya where our assigned classroom was, she just told us to follow her.

By the time we got there, we were on the 4th floor around the back hallway. When we walked in, there was already a class in there and the teacher was in a middle of a lesson.

"Are you sure we're in the right room?" Victoria asked. Maya smiled and said, "Of course, I'm positive about it." Strange, I had thought that the classroom we were assigned to was supposed to be empty, guess not.

As we walked in, the announcements came on, "IT SEEMS YOU MASTERS ARE IN YOUR ASSIGNED ROOMS," the Priest said. As he continued, "NOW IN JUST 5 MINUTES, YOU WILL BEGIN THE SUMMONING RITUAL. THERE IS AN ALTAR PLACED IN EACH OF THE CLASSROOMS." We looked around and saw the altar in the far back of the room. Now all we needed to do is to draw the circle and start the summoning. We need a large enough space on the floor so we asked the students and the teachers, they happily obliged by our request. After we finished drawing the circle, we placed the altar at the designated location.

The Priest came back on the announcement for a few seconds, "NOW BEGIN YOUR SUMMONING RITUALS."

Maya, Victoria, and I looked at each other, wondering who was going to go first. Since it seemed like we were doing nothing but wasting time, I volunteered to go first and unwrapped my artifact. It was a half broken spear, as I try to think who this spear had once belonged to, I can't help but wonder where I have seen this before. I placed it on the altar and backed away. As I prepared the summoning, Maya asked me, "Do you remember what to say right?"

I replied, "Of course." I had begun the ritual:

_Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill  
Repeat five times  
But when each is filled, destroy it  
A base of silver iron  
A foundation of stone, and the archduke of contracts  
And my ancestors, my great master, Schweinorg  
A wall to block the falling wind  
The gates at the cardinal directions close  
From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road to thy kingdom  
Heed my words  
My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny  
If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason  
Then answer me!  
I hereby swear…  
That I shall be all the good in the world  
That I shall defeat all the evil in the world  
You, seven heavens, shrouded by the three great words of power  
Come forth from the circle of inhibition  
Guardians of the Scales!_

As I had finished the summoning spell, I was blinded by a sudden flash. It was almost blinding, when the flash subsided, there was a figure in front of me.

I looked at the figure, and as the mist clears away, I see a woman standing before me. Her hair was somewhat dark brown, skin looks smooth and yet delicate at the same time. She wore white clothing and parts of her body wore armor that seems ancient Greek. The servant looked around the room, and then she locked her eyes on me. She walks up to me and asked, "Are you my master?" I replied back, "Yes, my name is Alexander."

She kneeled down and said, "I am of the servant class, Lancer. I will be fighting by your side in this war." Maya interrupted, "Alright, now it's my turn to do the summoning." Lancer and I moved out of the way for her as she was going towards the circle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Her artifact was nothing but small pieces of wood and a string. She began the ritual as soon as she placed it on the altar. Moments later, I see a hooded figure just standing right in front of Maya. He stared at her for a brief moment and said, "I'm assuming you are to be my master, is that right?" "Yes I am, may I ask what class you are?"

"I am of the Archer class, l hope you aren't one of those stubborn, stuck-up, rich girls I hear about. Those I happen to find to be a pain in the ass to deal with." Archer cynically said. Maya, feeling insulted, angrily said, "How dare you! Where do I get off this feeling off stubbornness you speak of?"

As I ignore those two and their argument, I walked over to where Victoria was, "You're the last one, and so are you ready?" I asked. She said nothing, just looked at me and nodded. So I turned my attention back to Archer and Maya, and I told them to make way and allow Victoria to summon her servant. As Victoria makes her way towards the circle, I realized she wasn't holding her artifact. I had thought she went and got her artifact, but then again, I didn't remember seeing her holding one when she came out of the gymnasium either. I asked her about it and she told me, "Oh, the Priest told me that I didn't get one. Guess that means I'm going to summon a random servant class to fight with me in this war."

We backed away from Victoria; I just stood there wondering just which legendary hero she might summon. As she started her ritual, I can't help but notice how her magic is somewhat unusually potent. The classroom started shaking and lights flickering. As she finishes the chant, a shockwave knocks us down. When I got back up to my feet, the classroom was trashed.

I then looked around the room astonished by what the summoning can do, and then I looked over at Victoria. In front of her was a man in a hooded robe wielding a wooden staff looking at her, he smiled and greeted her with a gentle tone. We later had our servants introduced themselves to each other, we even filled our servants in on the new rules and changes. Apparently Victoria had summoned the caster class servant.

The classroom was quiet for a while after we explained, the not moments later, Caster broke the silence.

"I don't have a problem working alongside you two masters, but if you dare choose to hurt my master in any way, I'll make sure you'll regret it," Caster proclaimed. Did we just get threatened by Caster? I understand that servants are supposed to protect their masters, but we're partners, I wouldn't even try to hurt Victoria, but I can't say the same for Maya. When I looked over to her, she had a concerned look on her face. I wouldn't blame her; Caster class servants are quite powerful, especially when it comes to using magic on the battlefield. As I was ready to have us move pass this tense moment, Lancer stepped up, "The same goes for me, should you try and hurt my master, I'll hunt you down and make sure you regret ever being a legendary hero," threatened Lancer. "You could say the same goes for me, I guess," joined in Archer.

Great, not only do we have to worry about the enemies' servants killing us, but now we have to make sure that our servants don't kill each other.

Before we could finish up on our discussion, a strong presence appeared; it had a strong killing intent within it. It seems like an enemy servant is trying to challenge us already. But the Priest hasn't announced the start of the war yet, then again there tends to be fights before they officially declared the start of the war.

I looked at our servants and Maya and Victoria, it would seem that I wasn't the only one who felt it. We got prepared and left the classroom, but we had to apologize for making the room a mess. We followed the presence to the source of it. Right when we arrived, there were two people right in front of us, it seems they waiting for someone, particularly someone like us.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We encountered the first team of masters, it seems they were waiting for us to come out and fight. "I'm glad that you of all people were to come out instead of the other masters," said the man as he stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than Master Vower, he continued, "Allow me to introduce to you young lads my servant, Rider." A tall man appeared right beside Master Vower; he's got to be at least 6ft. when I look at him. The servant Rider had somewhat of a mature and calm atmosphere around him, just like his master. He wore an old military uniform that looks like it was from a civil war, by his right hip side he carried a saber that looks like its 35-37 in. long. "Is he the one?" Rider asked, it was obvious he was talking to his master about me. Our servants readied there battle stance, prepared to attack Rider and Master Vower. But the enemy just stood there, "Relax, we didn't come all the way out here just to fight you. I am here to talk with the young boy, that is all," assured Vower. We had our servants lower their weapons, and then Maya asked, "Where is your partner?" The old man replied, "He is unaware that I came to meet with you."

I wasn't quite sure if he was lying or telling the truth, he kept a straight face and was calm about all of this. "Very well," I said, "But you are to have your servant standby, and so will ours. That is my only condition if you want us to talk." I waited for his answer, "Understood, it's good that you're being cautious, but that can be a bad thing," Vower agreed. We headed over to a bench nearby, "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Vower started, "I want to warn you, be careful of the Priest who overlooks this war." I didn't quite get what he meant by that, so I asked him about it, "I'm not sure if it's my instincts or not, but it seems as if the Priest is planning for something big. So when you're around him, be on your guard, you won't know what he might do," he looks at me with eyes so serious that I wouldn't dare say he was joking around. I took a quick glance over to Maya and the others. Our servants seem to be giving off a hostile feeling towards Rider, but it doesn't seem like it bothers him at all. Vower taps my shoulder, "Don't worry, your servants won't attack as long as mine doesn't do anything. I can assure you that Rider won't do anything without my permission," he said. Before I could say anything else, he says, "I should get going before my partner notices I'm gone. It was great talking to you."

We headed back over to the others and Vower told Rider that it was time to depart. As I watched him leave, he turned to us and told us, "If you plan on going towards the source of that presence, I suggest you do not. You aren't quite ready for them yet, but you will later."

I thanked him for the advice, "And one more thing, it was great seeing you once again Alexander, especially now that you're all grown up," the old man said as he gave me a gentle smile. I was confused as to how he knew my name, but all the more surprised at that last part. I tried to remember if we had met or not, but I couldn't recall meeting him at all. He had already left so I didn't get a chance to ask, hopefully we'll meet again.

It was getting to be quite late, so we said our farewells, parted ways and headed back home.

It was getting rally dark out, but I have Lancer by my side so I don't have to worry about anything bad happening to me. When I got home, I immediately went and took a shower and made dinner. As I was about to eat, I noticed Lancer just standing and staring out the window, her face was brimming from being shined on by the moonlight. Her beautiful face struck me hard, it was the first time I've ever seen such an amazing girl in my life.

I snapped out of it and noticed how I'm the only one enjoying dinner while Lancer is just standing there. It wasn't right so I got up and walked to her, "Come eat with me, it's not fair that you don't eat," I said. "It is fine, you should eat without me," Lancer politely rejected. I continued to try and persuade her, "Come on, we both need the energy for the upcoming battles," she paused for a moment, it seems like she's thinking, then she said," Understood, if that's what my master wants, then I shall obey."

I went over to the table, pull out a seat and sat her down, "By the way, when we're at home don't call me master, just call me Alexander," I said. "Are you sure about that master?" she asked, I gave her a smile and replied, "Of course, and I shall do the same and call you by your name as well." Lancer in turn said, "But I have yet to tell you my true identity yet."

I gave out a small chuckle and said, "Don't be so sure of yourself, it is a great honor for someone like me to have you eat with me, let alone being my servant, Virgin Goddess of Wisdom, Athena."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Her face was shocked from the fact that I knew her real identity. Before she managed to say anything about it, I interrupted her, "Before you ask, I had found out a little while ago, when I was in the showers." Lancer sighs and said to me, "I has seems that I have underestimated my own master. You're a lot smarter than you look." I chuckled at the fact I proved her wrong, I then poured us some drinks and we spent the hour discussing away. By the time we're done, we put the dishes away and headed up to my room. There's only one bed in the house since I live by myself, I then thought of something. "Why don't you sleep here?" I suggested, as a gentleman, I wouldn't want to make a lady sleep on the floor. Athena refused as I expected, so I told a small white lie, "Don't worry, the room next to mine has a bed too. So you can sleep here while I sleep in the other room."

It had taken me quite some time to convince her, but I somehow managed to do so. As I was heading downstairs to the living room to sleep, I had realized that tomorrow the weekend, and so an idea had popped into my head on what to do tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up and realized that I ended up in my bed. I looked over to my right and I see someone asleep with their back turned next to me. It was Athena who was beside me, she woke up and all of a sudden got up, as I looked at her, she was even more beautiful now as she was last night. As I snapped out from my daze, I looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing anything at all. It came as a shock to me, so I panicked and jumped out of my bed, thus landing on the cold, hard floor. "Why am I in my room all of a sudden?!" I asked. Athena answered, "Isn't it obvious? I carried you back into your room in the middle of the night when I found you sleeping on the couch in the living room."

I felt a bit embarrassed to find out I slept with a girl. I just stayed quiet about it, "Are you alright master?" Athena asked. "I told you, call me by my name." I then remembered that I had planned something today for Athena, I was going to take her out shopping, "Athena," I called, "Today we're going to buy some clothes for you to wear," I told her. She got out of bed and so I quickly turned around so that she may put on her clothes. She then turns and still has a confused look to what I said a while ago.

I explained to her that the reason for the idea is because instead of having to stay hidden from others all the time, she could come out in plain sight and have some fun. After a moment of thinking, she said, "If that is what you want, then I'll do it." I told her that she didn't really have to go with the idea, and as I tell her, she smiled at me and said, "No, I like the idea a lot. I'd like to be able to touch and feel things, to be able to see and smell, and to listen just like a normal human." When I heard that, there was no way I could refuse at all. In fact, it makes me want to help her out even more than before. Her ways of thinking are respectable, even if she is the Goddess of Wisdom, she is just like any other normal girl I know… aside from Shanon of course.

As we get prepared and was ready to head out, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door wondering who it is, as I opened the door, I couldn't believe who it was. To think that she, of all people, would come here, my sister.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't believe it, my sister of all people, decides to show up in front of my door step. "Is there something the matter master?" Athena asked as she comes up behind me. I told her that it's nothing and invited my sister in so it wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. I guided her to the living room and sat her down on one of the couches. My sister has blond hair and she likes to wear dresses whether we're going out to some place or inside our own home. She can be quite care-free but also quite smart when it comes to medicine and other medical stuff. She could've been quite a successful doctor if she tried, but for some unknown reason, she didn't. I looked over to Athena and decided to introduce my sister to her, "This is my sister Mia, Mia Von Hausen."

Athena stood up and extended her hand and so Mia smiled and shook her hand. "You must be my Little Lexy's servant?" Mia says as she was still shaking hands with Athena. My servant was quite surprised at the fact that my sister knew about it. She questioned Mia, "Little Lexy?" "Yes, that is my nickname that I received from Mia when we were younger. So now she calls me that even today," I replied with a bit of embarrassment. Athena nodded to Mia in reply to her last question about her being my servant. As they continue to greet each other, I looked at the clock to check what time it is. It's still quite early in the morning, so I decided to head into the kitchen to make some breakfast for both Athena and I. Then I thought that maybe Mia hasn't had anything to eat since she arrived and maybe nothing when she was coming here. I shouted out from the kitchen, "Mia! Would you like to have breakfast with us?" I waited for an answer as I wash the pan and turn on the stove. There was no reply back, so I decided to make her favorite waffles for breakfast. As I begin to make our food, I hear footsteps up above me, so I realize that they're upstairs. I was wondering what they are doing up there, but I let it be since it's probably girl related.

Just when I was about to crack open a couple of eggs, everything went completely pitch black; nothing but darkness here and there. Then I heard a voice, "… your… desire." I couldn't make out what it's trying to say to me, except those very two faint words. "… your… desire," there it is again, only a bit more louder this time. I tried to call out to the voice, but I can't do that at all. No matter how hard I try to talk, my voice just refuses to come out.

As I slowly open up my eyes, I see both Mia and Athena looking at me with worried looks. I slowly got up and Mia asked me, "How are you feeling?" I looked at her and then looked down, trying to remember what happened. I see Athena standing by the window still looking worried about me, no doubt it's because I collapsed in the kitchen. It was the first time in my life that his has happened to me, could it be that I overworked my body? I don't think so, I would know if I did or not. Then what was the real reason why I collapsed? I put aside the question for another time. I took out my phone to check the time; it's about 2:17 pm. It seems I was unconscious for a few hours at most. "I see that you're now awake," a familiar voice came out of nowhere. A figure came into the bedroom and another figure was right behind it.

It was Maya and her servant, Archer. I'm surprise she was here with her servant. But I was more surprise that the fact that she actually knew where I live, since I never gave her my address. "Maya, Archer!" I said, "What are you doing here?" She looks at me for a moment and then says, "I wanted to talk with you and Lancer about a strategic plan Victoria and I came up with for our first battle." From the way she said it, it was like she knows that a battle is coming towards us, and fast. I looked at my sister and all she did was smile as me. That was enough for me to know that she'll let me go. I got out of bed and went with Maya; Athena followed right behind me. We headed to the living room to talk about this plan that they came up with. I went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them while they sat down and made themselves comfortable. Archer picked up one of the vases I had, "Pretty nice vase you got here," Archer says. As he turns the vase around, it slipped out of his hands and smashed on the floor. "Oops," Archer says. The pieces were scattered all over the floor. I just let out a sigh and told them I'll take care of it.

I finished preparing the tea and brought it into the living room. I walked over to the table and placed it down on the table. As I handed a cup of tea to Maya, our hands touched. When it did, I heard a voice telling me, "… soon," then Maya quickly took the cup of tea from me while blushing and took a sip. I looked around and tried to keep it quiet to listen to see if I can hear it again. Not at all, what was that and why am I the only one hearing this? The answer is unclear to me still, but I hope that I will find out soon enough. This has been the strangest day ever, hopefully tomorrow is different, and maybe I'll see Willy around at school.


End file.
